


Por Ahora

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Mientras tenga a Harry a su lado, [...]  no le importa en lo absoluto no poder desentrañar los misterios de su mente.





	Por Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?

**Por ahora**

 

Tom observa al joven sentado frente a él tratando de leer un complicado libro de pociones. Entrecruza sus dedos analizándolo una vez más como ha estado haciendo desde que fue elegido para Slytherin. Harry Potter era el mago más complejo que había conocido hasta el momento.

El hijo único de la familia Potter es cualquier cosa menos un Slytherin, lo ha comprobado en los cinco años del joven en su casa. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo era el estudiante que más honor le había dado a Slytherin en todo el tiempo desde que fue sorteado allí, después de su persona por supuesto.

Ladea la cabeza recorriendo de pies a cabeza al menor. A veces cuando tenían intensas charlas a medianoche sobre sus ideales y planes trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, siendo incapaz de desenredar los abstractos pensamientos a pesar del tiempo que llevan de compartir y conocerse. Ni siquiera al ser su pareja le ayuda a hacerlo, ya que a veces siente que todo lo que sabe de Harry es sólo la punta de algo muy profundo e incluso oscuro.

Harry parece cansarse de sentir los ardientes ojos azules sobre él y alza la vista mirándolo con hastío. Tom le sonríe sin importarle ni un poco el haber perturbado su lectura y se pone en pie caminando hacia él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-Pregunta poniéndose de pie y camina hacia él. Le es difícil pensar cuánto tiempo Harry se mantendrá de su parte, sin traicionarlo obviamente. —¿Qué no entiendes?— cuestiona colocándose a su lado.

Mientras tenga a Harry a su lado, no solo como su mano derecha sino también como su amante, y éste no lo traicione, no le importa en lo absoluto no poder desentrañar los misterios de su mente. Más adelante se dice a sí mismo sentándose a su lado sin darle opción a negarse o escapar, más adelante encontraría la forma de descubrir todos sus secretos. Por ahora disfrutará de la expectativa.


End file.
